Developing games just challenging enough to not be frustrating is a game designer's goal. Often games require so much skill that the ordinary player never wins and becomes frustrated with the game. This causes the longevity and popularity of some games to be very short. One type of game that has developed is the ring toss game. This game requires the player to stand a given number of feet from one or more upstanding targets and throw a flying article with a hole in its center at the one or more targets. The sole goal being to have the upstanding target enter the hole in the article. See, e.g., the Flying Casino Game marketed by Continental Promotions of Minneapolis, Minn. To date, ring toss games have seen varying levels of success due to various flaws inherent in their designs.
Furthermore, ring toss games have not come properly packaged so that they can be easily carried around and taken to different places such as the beach or the park. Traditionally, as shown in the prior art to Winneco Industries and "Flip-n-Fly", removal of the game from its packaging often destroys the packaging. This requires purchasers to obtain some additional container for the game if they desire to carry the game around to different locations.
Furthermore, traditionally, ring toss games have not been adequately designed to be played on differing surfaces such as water in a swimming pool and/or grass in a park. While the Flying Casino game calls itself an "anywhere" game, it certainly does not show features suggesting the game floats and can be played in, e.g., a swimming pool. The floating game found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,907 to Keller faces the problems of not being a self-contained, easily transported, game. Also, in Keller, there is only one means of scoring, i.e., getting the missile in the cylinder. This can be monotonous and boring.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.